State of the art aircraft generate a vast quantity of data. Some failure analysis systems monitor individual components and record component level data for post flight analysis. Often, the component level data is transferred, post flight, from the aircraft to a ground station for review and analysis. Additionally, the review and analysis is often aimed at component level, or subsystem-level (i.e., the engine, or the speed brakes), failure analysis. Information produced by this type of analysis is useful for fleet analysis and scheduling maintenance; however, it may not be suitable for real-time operational use.
In a variety of operational scenarios, cockpit level events, such as a postulated loss of autopilot, manifest quickly, and require a pilot or crew to view multiple display devices to ascertain a probable cause and respond accordingly. The above described trend analysis approaches do not address these real-time cockpit level events. This dearth of real-time cockpit event level feedback presents a technological limitation or problem that can lead to a high cognitive workload for the pilot.
Accordingly, systems and methods directed to the technological problem of performing real-time trend analysis to provide real-time cockpit level event predictions are desirable. The desirable systems and methods further provide real-time corrective action suggestions associated with the real-time trend analysis. The following disclosure provides a technological solution to this technological problem, in addition to addressing related issues.